Joining of Enemies
by galford340
Summary: Hwoarang and Jin join forces to stop Heihachi... R&R Oh and it's rated PG13 because of cursing that won't make any sense.


"Secrets to Keep"  
  
  
  
  
Jin and Hwoarang not exactly Friends But hey better than nothing. Jin in most of the stories I read cares about Hwoarang yet gets real annoyed by his attitude. In one story I read he admired Hwoarangs fighting style hey if you're the one that wrote it than great story. It was inspiring.   
Any ways here goes. My first posted story hope you like. ^_^  
  
  
It was morning on a rainy day as Hwoarang got out of bed. 'Damn weather it just keeps raining and raining,' Hwoarang thought looking out at the Korean streets ,' Well look who is here.' Jin pulled up in his lemo and looked up at Hwoarang's room.  
Hwoarang jumped back hoping that Jin didn't see him ,' What's the occasion.'  
  
Jin slowly walked up the stairs sensing the spirit of Hwoarang's hatred. He knocked on the door increasing his defense and waited for the door to open.  
"What do you want Jin !" Hwoarang said in a muffled voice.   
"I need your help..." Jin stated as he heard sounds from inside the room. The door swung open as Jin backed away.  
"Next time wait till later I was asleep," Hwoarang said with a smirk and a fake yawn.  
"So, was that your twin looking out the window or was it just me."  
"Ha Ha Ha so ya caught me so what do you need my help in," Hwoarang lead Jin into his room and sat down on the bed. Jin just stood there and looked down at him.   
"My grandfather is up to something and I need you to help me investigate"  
"Hey hold it buddy I ain't no Lei Wulong so why should I help you.'  
"I'm paying you and I really could use your help," Jin held up two fingers with 30 grand in between them and threw it on to Hwoarang's,"30 grand now 70 grand later."  
"Well those are okay odds but they aren't exactly my kind of reasons but hey what better things do I have to do."  
  
The next day Jin came knocking at Hwoarangs door. "Hey bastered man waky waky!!"  
Hwoarang stumbled on his pants and slipped on a black shirt with no sleeves. "I'm coming ya Jack ass just hold up," Hwoarang shouted racing out the door.  
  
"Okay if your going to rush me for this long you better be ready."  
"Don't worry I am."  
Hwoarang stood up front of the hotel as a lemo pulled up. "Can't we get a cab," Hwoarang complained as he looked at every one staring at him.  
"To bad." Jin's hand reached out of the lemo and pulled him inside.  
The trip to the air port was quite the only thing Jin got mad about was when Hwoarang kept staring at the flight stewardesses  
"Well you quit that," Jin snirred and pulled Hwoarangs head out of the walk way.  
They landed smoothly on Japanese soil Hwoarang not knowing what would happen next.  
"Doesn't the old man care were you go," Hwoarang said inhaling the crisp air.  
Jin didn't answer just pressed forward. They passed threw security and quickly made there way to a lemo. "Man how many of these things do you own?"  
"Alot ," Jin answered not looking at Hwoarang only out the window up at the cloudy skies.  
  
When they got to the hotel the guards lift Jin and Hwoarang alone. "Jin come on," Hwoarang said grabbing Jin by the arm. Jin pulled back.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Out ah come on," Jin thought carefully about this.  
"Alright but your paying."  
"Hold up I don't have any Japanese cash," Hwoarang exclaimed taking out the 30 grand in Korean money.  
"Fine give it here." Jin replaced the Korean money for Japanese money and they were off. Jin was about to call a lemo when Hwoarang pulled him aside.  
"No way if we pull up at a bar in that we'll get in more fights then we did in the tournament," Hwoarang said letting Jin go.  
"So are we going to walk?"   
"Hey why not it's not like it's raining or anything." 'doesn't he notice those clouds,' Jin thought but shrugged a yes.  
They walked silently to the closest bar and ordered drinks. "Jin what's Suki?" Hwoarang asked taking a set at a vacant table.   
"It's like beer but it's rice wine and stronger than beer too try it." Jin suggested passing Hwoarang a small cup but Hwoarang wouldn't take it.   
"Now how do you expect anything to get done with that little thing." Hwoarang grabbed the jar and gulped it down only to spit it out ,"Water" He squeaked.  
"Told you," Jin said passing him a glass of water.   
  
After hours of drinking Jin thought they had had enough. They paid quickly and left drunk. They walked unsteadily threw the empty streets. Jin for some reason just stopped being drunk for some reason but realized Hwoarang wasn't as lucky when he ran into a mail box. He grabbed Hwoarang by the arm and stopped him from falling into a trash can.  
"Hey ya dick fucker let me go,"Hwoarang mumbled and hit Jin across the face.  
"Hwoarang snap out of it damn," Jin said holding his face. Hwoarang didn't pay much attention to Jin's words and angrily began to attack.First punching him in the stomache and then several kicks in the ribs.  
  
Jin hurt all over but after Hwoarang's drunk assault he collapsed. Jin walked with Hwoarang's arm over his shoulder. 'He's an angle when he sleeps but any other time he's just screwed up,' Jin thought looking at the unconscious Hwoarang. By the time they were almost at the hotel Hwoarang started to wake up. Jin set him down.  
  
"Baek .. come on we need to train..." he mumbled and shot up.  
"Hey guess which dick face woke up," Jin said cockily.   
  
Hwoarang got up from the ground and looked at how screwed up Jin looked. "What happened to you?"  
"I was attacked by a baboon..." Jin said eyeing him.  
"What?"  
"If you want me to be specific 'YOU'," Jin said with a laugh.  
Hwoarang just stood there and pushed Jin aside. "Whatever."  
  
The next morning Hwoarang put on his white Gi and stumbled onto the floor holding his head.  
  
Jin heard a thump from his room and ran into Hwoarangs room. "What's wrong?" Jin asked   
"I don't know but some thing isss...Aww," Hwoarang began to howl in pain. But suddenly stopped ",What the hell was that."  
Hwoarang jump up to his feet and fell into the bed.  
  
"Well that was weird has that ever happened before?"  
"Shut-up Jin just go..." Hwoarang replied and pointed at the door. Jin didn't argue just left.  
*flash back*  
  
  
  
'Why did it have to happen to you,' Hwoarang thought looking down at Baek's grave.   
'I will always keep you with me my father from now on you are in my spirit. You trained me you took me in I wonder why?' he sighed looking at the warm sun.   
  
A chill surged threw his body as he spun around and came face to face with a familiar youth.  
"Jin what are you doing here?" Jin looked up and gasped when he saw Hwoarang watching him. He didn't answer just began to walk. Hwoarang then went after him and grabbed his shoulder.  
"What are you doing here," he repeated in a more demanding voice.  
Jin still didn't answer just looked away.  
"Jin answer me," Hwoarang demanded again. Jin sighed and attempted to hold his tears back but didn't succeed. Hwoarang pulled back and looked at Jin,' was he really crying?"  
"I..." Jin finally began to answer but walked away.  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
'What was he crying about?' Hwoarang wondered to himself.  
He got off the bed and ajusted his googles and walked into Jin's room. Jin was sitting on his bed head in his hands in thought.  
"So are we going any time soon or what," Hwoarang said causing Jin to jump up.  
"uh huh," he muttered and grabbed his yellow and black jacket.  
  
They lift the hotel but stopped in the front. "Today was the day I was originally suppose to go to Korea and get you but I knew my grandfather would try to keep me from finding out his secret by bombing the plane. So I left early and well I'm still here. But now I have to go on the plane today like I was suppose to or he'll get suspicioes..." Jin explained.  
"So you know he's going to kill you but you're going anyways ?" Hwoarang spatt he couldn't believe it that was the whole point of knowing.  
  
"Yah..." Jin sighed and began to walk to the lemo. But Hwoarang grabbed him before he could get inside. "Sorry can't allow you to do that," Hwoarang stated.  
  
"Hwoarang let me go I have to go or he'll know you're here and that will screw every thing up," Jin said pushing Hwoarang away.   
"I'll only let you go if you have a plan," Hwoarang said still gripping Jin's arm. Jin thought for a minute. "I don't know what I was going to do but I've got to go or he'll make it harder for you to get in...he'll know something is up."  
"Fuck your grand dad he want's to kill you fuck that. We both have to get in there I street fight not investagate your mother worked for the International police right?"  
Jin froze at the thought of his mother."Yes she did."  
"Well then you're the one with the talent for this."  
'Wow so this is what it's like being on Hwoarang's good side,' Jin thought still looking up at Hwoarang's hawk eyes.  
"Fine but if you or I get killed it's your fault," Jin said under his breath as they went back inside.  
  
"Jin where are you going," Heihachi asked stepping out of the lemo. Immediately Jin push Hwoarang into the hotel lobby."What did you already go there for a vist." Heihachi smirked a devilish grin.  
"Why should I tell you?" Jin spatt. Heihachi walked over to Jin and placed his hands on his shoulder. "It's just recommended."  
Jin stepped back ,'was he threatening me but he knows I'm way stronger than him were does he have the advantage.'  
  
"Listen to your grandfather boy it it might help you out."  
"What do you mean you old bastered," Jin was confused and out of no where colapsed on the cold floor for no reason what so ever. He was still conscious but very weak he didn't know what was wrong with himself but he figured out were Heihachi had the advantge.  
  
"Take him into the lemo!"  
"No let me go!!!" Jin screamed wearily but he didn't stand a chance he was too weak to fight and Hwoarang couldn't help him.  
'Hwoarang I'm counting on you,' he thought closing his eyes as he was dragged into the car.  
  
"What about the other kid."  
"Leave him be he can't get into the base without Jin anyways," he smiled entering the lemo.  
  
He passed his hands threw Jin's spiked hair which reminded him of Kazuya and stopped as the car started. 'Immortality will soon be mine and all it takes is an end of your life,' he thought looking at the unconscious Jin.  
  
Allright so is this an entresting cliff hanger if you want to know what happens next see the next chapter "Angel without wings". 


End file.
